Novio
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Ese idiota te estaba molestando y tú me hiciste tu novio por cinco minutos y oH DIOS MIO ERES DEMASIADO ADORABLE. [Domestic!GerIta, Carrierverse, drabble]


_**Summary: Ese idiota te estaba molestando y tú me hiciste tu novio por cinco minutos y oH DIOS MIO ERES DEMASIADO ADORABLE.**_

 _ **Avisos: Leve acoso sexual(?), coqueteo, ooc?**_

 _ **N/A: Esto está basado en el Carrierverse, un AU en el cual existen hombres, mujeres y carriers, los cuales son como hombres omegas (? (Es decir, hombres con apariencia y gestos femeninos, que pueden tener hijos y etc... Los cuales sólo pueden emparejarse con otros hombres :D)**_

 _ **Pareja: Ludwig B. x Feliciano V. (Alemania x Nor-Italia)**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **909**_

* * *

La tormenta le había pillado de lleno en medio de la calle.

Se suponía que había quedado con su hermano para hacer las últimas compras de Navidad, pero como suponía no había aparecido.

-Maldita sea, Gilbert.- Gruñó entre dientes, entrando en un bar cercano. Si iba a maldecir a su hermano lo haría con el trasero seco y a gusto.

Se sentó en la barra, pidiendo un café con leche al mesero y quitándose su abrigo.

No es como si el frío realmente le molestase, era alemán, estaba acostumbrado a él; pero la lluvia empapaba y no era una bonita sensación.

Una taza blanca fue puesta delante suyo, junto con un azucarillo y una cuchara. El rubio acercó la taza a sus manos, calentándolas.

Tomó un sorbo, arrepintiéndose al momento debido a lo mucho que quemaba.

En la pequeña cafetería habían unas cuantas personas; un anciano con su nieto, un grupo de jóvenes que no paraban de gritar y reír, unas mujeres tomando cafés y algunos estudiantes con ordenadores.

La campana de la puerta sonó, y entró un bello Carrier con rapidez.

Tenía cabello anaranjado, ojos ámbar, piel pálida y figura linda y pequeña, totalmente adorable.

Soltó su aliento sobre sus delgadas manos y sacudió su cabeza, con gotas de agua cayéndose de su pelo.

Al mismo tiempo en el que se quitaba el abrigo, los hombres que habían estado riendo le vitorearon, gritando obscenidades.

El Carrier frunció el ceño, acercándose a la barra. Más específicamente, al lado de Ludwig.

Uno de los molestos chicos se acercó riendo detrás de él, con sus amigos animándole.

El Carrier se sentó en el taburete de su lado, pidiendo un café, ignorando olímpicamente al acosador.

-Hey.- Le llamó poniendo su asquerosa mano encima de su hombro.- Tienes buen trasero, ¿por qué no vienes con mis amigos, carrier?

El mencionado solo respiró hondo y miró a Ludwig directamente, sonriendo.

-Cariño, ¿hoy que íbamos a hacer de cenar? Ya compré ternera, pero si te apetece podríamos salir por ahí. Que alivio que te dejasen este descanso para poder tomar un café, mi jefa últimamente ha sido muy pesada también.- Conversó mirando con nerviosismo al alemán.

Por un momento Ludwig se quedó de piedra, ¿se habría equivocado de persona o...?

De repente comprendió, y una sonrisa vino a sus labios.

-La ternera está bien, bebé; aunque no me molesta la idea de salir a cenar.- Entrelazó sus dedos con los del carrier, y miró al hombre con una mirada asesina.

Éste, intimidado, volvió con sus amigos, quienes sólo se reían y apartaban la mirada.

Cuando por fin estaba fuera de vista, el Carrier soltó su mano, y Ludwig se sorprendió a sí mismo echando de menos el toque.

-Oh dios mio, lo siento, pero si no lo hacía sabía que ese imbécil no me iba a dejar en paz y...- Se disculpó el menor en estatura, siendo callado por el otro.

-No importa, no te disculpes, fue divertido en realidad.- Rió.- Ver su cara humillada y asustada.

El carrier soltó la risa más linda que Ludwig creyó jamás haber escuchado.

-Gracias.- Colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.- Feliciano Vargas, un placer.- Extendió su mano.

En un impulso raro de él, el alemán tomó la palma y besó el dorso de ésta.- Ludwig Beilschmidt, el placer es mío.

Feliciano tan solo se sonrojó levemente y rió, tomando el café que acababan de entregarle.

Sin darse cuenta, varias horas pasaron conversando, Ludwig pudo aprender que Feliciano amaba los animales, era artista, su color favorito era el azul y que tenía dos hermanos. Y una cosa muy importante, estaba soltero y tenía preferencia por hombres altos, rubios, de ojos azules y alemanes.

Bueno, eso no lo dijo, pero la manera en la que miraba a Ludwig y como se mordía el labio o como jugaba con su cabello le delataba.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de las diez llamadas perdidas de Gilbert maldijo para sí mismo y le sonrió al italiano (sí, eso también lo había aprendido en su charla) y se disculpó.

-Oh, no importa, en realidad yo también tendría que irme yendo.- Asintió. Sacó de su bolso su móvil.- Me ha gustado realmente nuestra charla _~y tú~_ ¿podrías darme tu teléfono?- Inclinó levemente su cabeza.

-¿Cómo podría negarme a eso?- Dicho y hecho, le dio su número y lo apuntó, mandándole un mensaje para confirmarlo.

Salieron juntos del bar, riendo y sonriéndose, las típicas sonrisas de "te acabo de conocer pero creo que me he enamorado muchísimo de ti".

Se despidieron con Ludwig dándole otro beso en la mano, y Feliciano guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando Ludwig llegó a casa, frío, empapado, y siendo gritado por su hermano por "dónde se había metido" nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

Mucho menos después de ese mensaje de "¿Mismo sitio, próximo jueves?"

Ludwig sólo esperó que esta vez no hubiese ningún acosador para fingir estar enamorados.


End file.
